the fate of the world
by animerules4eva
Summary: Cari is Goku's younger sister,the same age as Gohan. She has to go to camp half blood, but what happens when they need help to win the war? And who is Kronos's new ali. Crap summary better one inside. rated T for language.
1. time to go

**An. I read Animefan018's story and it gave me this idea, it has new characters, and old the main character is Cari, she's the same age as Gohan, B ardok managed to survive with Goku's mum long enough to have another kid, when she was born they died, but not before she was sent to earth, she is even more powerful than Goku, and she comes into it when they fight on Namek. She has long scruffy black hair and looks like a female version of Goku as a kid. She travels with Goku training, with him, this is when they come back to earth after the battle with Frezia, she gets there before him and takes part in the fight against Frezia, she's six years old. **

I get out of the small space ship that my big brother let me borrow to come on ahead. I look around and focus. I can sense Frezia, some one else and another power that's through the roof. I run towards it, the area around me blurring.

When I arrive I see Frezia and someone else that looks a lot like Frezia, I nearly faint from shock, a boy is stood there, to be more exact a super Sayian! I thought that only me and my big brother could do that. I grin to myself, if there's another super Sayian here then this is going to be easy!

I grin, scrambling over the edge of a little wall. I run, jumping into the air and joining the boy and Frezia. Frezia gapes at me in shock, and his face goes very angry. I suppose he's upset that me and big brother beat him. The boy looks at me confused "Who are you?" he asks raising his eyebrows. I grin happily "My names Cari, my big brother's Goku, we beat this nasty man before." I say grinning proudly, he grins at me nodding. Frezias eyes widen in surprise, I guess that he didn't know how me and Goku were related. Me and the boy make short work of him. I turn to him and smile

"So, what's your name?" he freezes looking at me carefully, up and down.

He smiles, "I guess I can trust you. I don't know why, but you seem trustworthy, it's just something about you, my names Trunks."

I grin happily. "Thank you Trunks." I say happily, "I like your name." he laughs loudly. Shush, please don't tell anyone my name. I'll explain later when Goku gets here." I smile again, happy to have made a new friend.

Eventually the whole gang arrives. At the spot where big brother will arrive. When he does I run to him, flinging my arms around his neck. He laughs hugging me tightly. He puts me down and turns to Gohan, who runs and does the exact same as I did. After catching up Trunks asks if he could speak to big brother privately. I glare at him annoyed, he smiles lightly, "And little Cari, of course." he says shaking his head slightly in exasperation. I grin as big brother picks me up and tells the others that we will only be a few minuets.

Trunks tells his story, and for most of it I'm wide eyed in shock. When he gets to the part about Goku dying I gasp in terror, clinging to my big brother with everything that I've got. A thought occurs to me and I look at him in confusion,

"Trunks, how do I die?" I ask, afraid of the answer. He smiles,

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure that you do die. You have to leave, I don't know why, but you get ill to, but it's a different illness, and it comes around in about a year. It's a need to go some where, you were dying because of it. But you still felt it, you knew that if you didn't go you'd die, but Goku still had to make you go. I don't know what happens after that." I nod confused. We say good bye to my new friend after a bit more talking.

We get back to the others and find out that Piccolo was eves dropping, and he decided to tell everyone about the androids.

One year later.

I groan led in bed, big brother comes in, his face annoyed with me. He sits by my bed, glaring, "Cari, have you gone insane, you know what Trunks said. If you don't go the illness will _kill_ you." he says, pleadingly, I close my eyes remembering that day. I groan, knowing that Gokus right "Pulease, of course I remember." I say, snarkily, trying to hide my distress. He rolls his eyes at this. "Al right, all right, I'll go, I just don't want to leave you, what about the androids." I close my eyes breathing deeply. "It'll be okay, trust me." he says. I frown and try to turn away from him, but gasping in pain at the same tome. Every day it gets worse.

I frown to myself, Gohan is crying, he and I have gotten pretty close over this past year, I'm going to miss him nearly as much as I will big brother. I hug them all goodbye, whispering to Chichi that she better not let little Gohan (I know we're the same age but I call him little because he's my nephew.

I cling to Gohan, telling him that someday, no matter what I would be back.

Finally it's big brothers turn, he pulls me into such a strong hug that it would crush most humans. But I'm not a human. I burst into tears, burring my face into the nape of his neck.

Eventually he lets go of me, placing me on the ground, I could swear that I saw a tear leaking down his cheek. He brushes a lock of hair out of my face, "Good luck Cari. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. And I brought you something." he says smiling at me, handing me a box. I turn it around in my fingers before opening it. When I do I see a small pink mobile phone. I turn it on and look at speed dial. The first number that comes up is his. Followed by the numbers of our friends. I smile at him and nod before hugging him again. I turn around and notice Piccolo smiling faintly at me. We may not be the best of friends, but he really isn't that bad.

"I guess I should go now." I say, swallowing the lump in my throat, I close my eyes, and turn around. Before opening them and setting out onto my journey wherever it may take me. With my new phone, three thousand yen (a lot of money I know, but still every one gave a bit so I would be able to get to where I'm going without to much trouble)

It's been two days, I've been running the whole way! I feel the pain that's been lessening day by day disappear as I run over the hill. I look around, confused I'm in a strange camp. I freeze as I see something weird, a dude with horse legs. This _must _be the place. I walk down slowly and walk up to the horse dude.

I pull gently on his tail. He turns around, surprised, "Hello, I haven't see you around camp," he says kindly. Then his face fills with shock, "How is this, you're not a half blood?" he exclaims in shock. I frown confused, what does he mean. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he yells, shaking my shoulders in desperation.

I look up at him "I have no clue what you're talking about, my name is Cari and I was hoping you could answer the last question.


	2. meeting Annabeth

**I own nothing :) hope you enjoy.**

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "You don't know why you're here?" he asks "That makes no sense!" he yells, boy, the horse dude has a problem with speaking quietly, and it's annoying that he says it makes no sense! "Well, I don't really care that you don't understand, you can deal with that! I have came here because if I didn't I would have died! So there, and I need an explanation." I yell feeling my anger take hold. I start to shake. It takes me a moment to calm my self, and when I look back up at him he looks as tough he's thinking something through. I wait silently. "Well, I guess I _do_ know where you could get your answers. Come with me," he says whirling around, I grin following him.

I frown looking around, I don't understand why he's brought me to the Empire State building. We get in the elevator and I zone out. Thinking about the day I left. When we get to the top I walk out and barely falter. It may be magnificent by human standards, but I'm not human. And I've see way better. The horse dude (if you haven't guessed by now that that is what I'm calling him, then you're kinda crazy) look slightly confused over the lack of effect the grandeur has on me.

Eventually we reach a large throne room with twelve very tall, (come on, she's_ only_ seven!) I look around and the one in the middle throne stand up, "Hello child, do not be afraid, I am Zeus," I frown, why would I be afraid, their power levels are quite high, for humans, though I seriously doubt that that's what they are.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I ask confusedly. The man called Zeus's face looks surprised,

"Have you not heard any Greek mythology, I am a god," my eyes widen in surprise at this, a god, I suppose it _is _possible, I mean I'm an alien. "I suppose it's possible," I say lightly "But I've never heard of any Greek myths, but my big brother was more interested in teaching me other things," I say calmly. He widens his eyes, and so do the others eyes.

"What would be more important than us?" asks a woman with stormy grey eyes.

"My big brother didn't know of you either of course. But he mainly taught me martial arts, I'm nearly as good as him!" I say happily, the gods faces become very shocked,

"You older brother teaches you fighting at the age of seven!" yells Zeus, astounded. I nod happily, "yep, and my nephew, but he stared training at the age of four, with piccolo," I say calmly. Giggling at their shocked and appalled faces.

"Now can you please explain why I'm here?" I ask annoyed at how they seem appalled.

"Right, yes I can," says Zeus before going into a long explanation of the gods, introducing me to them in turn, and how Apollo had a vision of me needing to be blessed by all of them, or something terrible would happen, to the entire world.

That kinda half surprised me and half didn't on the one hand, aren't I strong enough without it, but then again with my amount of power, I've already saved the world once in my life, why not again.

Then they start about how they wish for me to stay at camp half blood. They tell me about everything. I agree, and they say that I can either have my own room, or stay in the big house, as I'm technically not a Demi god, although after the blessing they will all see me as their own.

I ask for my own room and to have a room basement to train in, they agree, as long as I swear not to actually fight. I agree reluctantly, because no matter what I need to train.

ONE MONTH LATER.

I grin, climbing out of my. Training room, very out of breath. But proud, most people would probably call me insane for even attempting to do what I'm doing, even big brother hasn't tried to train in one thousand times gravity! and managed, but it's hard to even walk in it at the moment.

I wipe my face carefully, before hearing yells and cries. I run out of my cabin, wondering what's wrong. I run up to the edge of camp where there's two girls and a boy, one of the girls and the boy are knelt next to the other girl. I can feel her power level fading. I feel sick, memories of Namek flashing through my mind. All of the dead bodies.

If only I could have been faster, if I had I could have stopped it. I'm always to late! And this time I don't have the Dragon balls. I look up tears falling, I didn't realise death still affected me like this. I see something very strange, the girl is disappearing, and a pine tree is appearing. I watch in awe. Then in happiness, the girl will live on in the tree. When the process is over I walk over to them the girl who survived looks to be about my age. I help her up gently looking at the boy I wonder who they are.

The girl looks up at me confused, "Who are you?" she asks slowly. I smile at her gently, understanding how she feels "Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the big house. Don't worry, what's your name and your friends name?" I ask gently, she looks at me with trusting eyes. I look her up and down, she looks terrible, very thin, and she's limping. I think that they must have been having a hard time with monsters. She slowly opens her mouth "My names Annabeth, my friends names Luke, your kind." she says, her smile growing even bigger. I smile back lightly stopping suddenly. And pushing her gently to the floor. She looks at me confused again. "What are you doing?" she asks. I kneel down besides her,

"Looking at your leg. You're limping." I say rolling up her tattered trouser leg. I hear a grunt and look behind me, Luke is stood there, watching wearily, I smile, he just earned my respect, for two reasons, the first one being that he is extremely loyal, and the other is that until he can be absolutely sure he's on his guard.

I look back at her ankle and wince, it's really swollen. I grunt at it as an idea occurs to me, I can give her my last sensu bean. I reach into my pocket and pull it out. "Here take this, it'll help you, it's my last one but take it," I say she slowly extends her hand and I place it in it slowly. She pops it into her mouth and her eyes widen in shock. Her ankle instantly looks better and she puts her hand out to me letting me pull her up.

"Wow, what was that?" she asks in shock. I smirk,

"My friend gave them to me." I answer, half truthfully, I mean, it was a friend of big brothers who gave me them.

"Well thanks, what's your name?" she asks. I smile

"My name's Cari, and that's fine."

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that me and Annabeth are going to be very close.


	3. pranking the fashion cabin

**An I own nothing, hope you enjoy. By the way, this is only going to have a few choice scenes until it gets to the wars**

I smile to myself, four thousand times gravity, I am amazing! I freeze as a thought hits me, it's been to years since I left. Which means that it's been three years since I met Trunks. Which means it's android year. I groan to myself, I hope they're okay. I lost contact with them after a year.

I step out of the shower calmly, taking time drying my hair and getting changed. I hear my door open and look calmly as I pull on my jeans and top. I smile as I see Annabeth grinning, ""Hey Cari, happy birthday!" she says running up and hugging me, "Nine at last!" groan,

"I know, it's hard to believe that I didn't know you two years ago, and now we're best friends." I say.

We walk out of the room together, walking to Hermes Cabin and trying to figure out exactly how to ask for their help with pranking the Aphrodite cabin because of how they attempted to replace all of my clothes with stupid pink shit. (I have a really bad attitude when it comes to people messing around with my things). When we arrive I knock on the door and Luke opens it. When he sees us two he grins "What's up with you two?" he asks grinning broadly. I grin,

"Well everyone knows that Hermes kids are the best pranksters ever, and I need some help on a prank." I say, he smirks, leaning against the door,

"So who exactly is it that you're planning on pranking?"

He asks, hints of laughter in his voice. I look around, to see if there's any Aphrodite kids around. There isn't.

"Aphrodite cabin," I whisper, Annabeth smirks. Luke looks around nervously. But with a sly twinkle in his eye. He beckons for us to come inside. I grin at Annabeth. Luke leads us in, I look around excitedly. A Hermes kid who I don't know yells to Luke "Who are the babies?" this makes me angry. But Annabeth just places her hand on my shoulder to stop me from doing rash.

Luke glares at the boy "Listen here, these 'babies' as you called them are two of the most amazing kids you'll ever meet," he says, I feel a swell of embarrassment at the complement. Unfortunately another kid, this time a girl, decides to voice her opinion. "Yeah right, they're just a couple of runts, and the black haired girl's just a freaky human."

I growl and my fist clenches, I run at the girl hitting her with barley a fraction of a fraction of a millionth of my strength, and still she staggers back clutching a broken nose. I run back again. Everyone's staring at her in shock. They couldn't have seen me, I was running my fastest, and I can run thirty miles per hour in four thousand times gravity, so in normal I can probably travel faster than the speed of light. I actually appear to be invisible.

I put on my best shocked face and look as innocent as possible. They fall for it and take her to the infirmary. I look up at Luke and ask, pretending to be shocked and afraid. "W, w, what just happened?" Luke frowns obviously confuse,

"I dunno, but it happened when she insulted and made fun of you because of the fact you're not a half blood." I nearly laugh at that, definitely not half anything, especially not human. I'm full Sayian.

Shaking his head Luke grins, "Tell you what, we don't need them, lets prank them by ourself." I smile gratefully, I hate how people judge me because I'm different. "How about we go to my cabin?" I ask calmly. They both nod. I let them in and we sit down, we begin to plot.

The next morning I wake up extra early, to see the results. I meet Annabeth just as she's about to knock on the door. She grabs my hand. Dragging me out and grinning, "Come on, you have to see this!" she exclaimed. I laugh at her enthusiasm,

"what is it Anna?" she just laughs in reply. Leading me to the Aphrodite cabin, when we get there I see exactly what she wanted me to see. The aftermath of our prank.

_The night before_

"_Come on Anna, Luke, we have to be fast," I whisper. Luke grins and Anna rolls her eyes._

"_Everyone knows their roles. Split." whispers Luke in reply. I grin grabbing the black and red spray paint and leading the way into the Aphrodite cabin. _

_Anna and Luke start grabbing all of the make up and putting it into bags, along with all hair things. I begin to spray black and red skulls onto the walls. When I judge them aptly covered I leave. Following in Luke's and Anna's footsteps. We meet in my cabin, I grin at them. "WE did it!" I exclaim happily. "I know, where should we hide the goods?" asks Luke. I grin "I know the perfect place, the only one who ever goes down there is me." I say, Anna's eyes widen, "Your training! It's genius!" she exclaims. I grin yep, _

"_And I think that it's time we go to bed." I say, we all agree and my best friends leave me to take the loot into my training room._

I giggle, the whole cabin are crowding around Chiron, yelling about the state of their room and all of their make up. Luke catches mine and Annabeths eyes and we burst out laughing. Chiron notices it and frowns. "Cari, Annabeth and Luke, would you have anything to do with this?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. Now I can lie, and so can Luke, I mean he is a son of Hermes, but Anna's a completely different matter. "No Chiron, how could you think that of me?" I ask, acting offended.

Luke's face becomes annoyed, as though appalled at the suggestion. Anna shakes her head, blushing slightly.

Chiron knows that the only one out of us three that can't lie is Annabeth, unfortunately. He turns to her, I slowly begin to sneak away so I can move the cosmetics. "Annabeth, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" he asks, slowly she shakes her head going pale. Come on I think, I'm almost there. "Annabeth, did you Cari and Luke have anything to do with this?" I make a run for it as she shakes her head franticly, her cheeks going scarlet. I make it just as Chiron turns and sees that I'm gone from the crowd. I have a sudden idea.

Instant transmission. I run into my training room grabbing the cosmetics with ease transporting them to the Aphrodite cabin, before going back to mine. I can hear Chiron trying to open the hatch. I giggle he could never open it, it weighs over ten tonnes, easy for me, hard for most, in fact nearly impossible. I lift it with ease and climb out calmly, Chiron's gaping at me in shock

when I'm out I'm about to suggest that he checks the Aphrodite rooms when I find myself out of breath and in pain, the kind of pain that big brother was supposed to go through with the illness.

I groan and Chiron asks what's wrong. I drag myself to my feet and pull my self along to my bed. Going under and pulling out the glass of the cure Trunks gave to me encase I ever needed it.

I pull of the top and drink it. After that I let darkness prevail.


	4. recovering and presents

**An, hope you enjoy, continues where we left off this time, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, just filling in what happens after she gets the illness.**

I feel as though every part of my body's been put through hell. I open my eyes and look around, having long since learned to ignore the pain. Anna's sat there looking worried "Cari, you're okay! We thought you were gone," she says, before bursting into tears. I groan.

Now I know how big brother must have felt, I groan. "I'm fine, thanks to Trunks," I say without thinking. Anna's face becomes confused. "Who's Trunks?" she asks. I look down

"An old friend of mine, he gave me the medicine. Without it, I'd be dead." her eyes widen at that.

"What was it that was wrong with you?" she asks, I frown,

"I don't know what it was called, just that the only antidote for it was the one I had. And that big brother had." I say slightly shakily.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're alive," she says, smiling slightly. Then her face becomes very excited, "How did you get the stuff into the Aphrodite cabin?" she asks, grinning. I wink at her,

"Annabeth, my dear friend, that is a trade secret." I say smirking at her. She pouts at me, doing the puppy dog eyes of doom. I may be one of the few people who can actually resist them.

"Anna, I've had to grow immune from the puppy eyes, being your best friend. So they don't work on me." I say giggling slightly.

"Fine then, leave me in the dark." she moans, trying to make me feel guilty. Hate to break it to her but it's not gonna work. "Okay then!" I say, making my voice a like preppy cheer leaders. She pulls the devil face just as Chiron comes in. "Annabeth Chase, Cari is in here because she's ill, she doesn't need you disturbing her rest." he says, strictly, his eyes twinkling as I giggle. Anna blushes scarlet. "Come on Chiron, I'm fine, see," I laugh, standing up.

Only to fall flat on my ass. He doesn't comment on this, preferring to raise his eyebrows in a way that says, uh huh, sure you are. I groan as he helps me on the bed, "Are you okay?" he asks, worriedly. I nod slowly. He smiles at me and Anna, "I'm going to go and leave you two to talk," he says calmly, shooting a warning glance at Anna, warning her not to let me get to excited. She nods. Grabbing her bag and rummaging through it. I ask her what she's looking for and she smiles at me. Pulling out a little box, "I know that it's a bit late for your birthday, eleven days late actually, in case you didn't know, but I got you a present, Chiron got Mr D to take me to get it." she explains, handing it to me. I open it and gasp in surprise, in the box is two necklaces, both sliver, the interlock to make heart on the hearth when connected are the words best friends. I pick them up and turn them over. On the back were the words,Cari, on one and Anna on the other** (The link is ****.com/bestfriends_breakaway_****)**

Anna grins, "You wear the Anna one and I'll wear the Cari," she, suggests I nod, at a loss for words

picking up mine and putting it around my neck slowly.

I wonder what could possibly happen next.


	5. meeting Percy

**I own nothing, hope you enjoy, and this is when Percy comes into it. **

I grimace as Anna comes running in, "Cari, the kid's awake!" she exclaims, I really wish Chiron hadn't put her on watching the weird boy duty, though, I can hardly call him weird, I mean look at me, I can train in five _thousand _times gravity without breaking a sweat now. "Yes, and so am I now, do I want to be? No? Did I have an choice? No!" I yell. She giggles slightly.

"Soorry, just thought you'd like to meet him." she giggles. I sit up "You mean he's allowed visitors?" I ask in shock, she grins,

"I thought that you'd react that way, not exactly." she explains, I look at her confused, how can I be allowed to see him if he's not allowed visitors.

She giggles "Aphrodite told Chiron that you had to be allowed to see him," she smirks as I go scarlet. "She laughs, not cause you're gonna fall in love, because she over heard Apollo talking about a prophecy." she laughs. I get up and climb out of bed quickly, and run to the door. The main reason I had wanted to meet him was that I wanted to see what the fuss was about. But now.

I have to meet him. I hear Annabeth hurrying to catch up with me. When I get to the infirmary I run in and bang into Chiron. "Cari, I see Annabeth told you what Lady Aphrodite said," he laughs, I look at him confused, why on Earth is he so amused? He notices mu expression and smiles kindly "By the way, I think teddy bears are very cute, but shouldn't you be wearing normal clothes, not pyjamas?" he asks, I look down at myself and go scarlet, I'm still in my pyjamas, Anna comes in giggling.

"I did try to warn you!" she exclaims at my annoyed expression.

"Hello, people, I am here you know," says the voice of a boy, I whirl around and run to the bed the voice came from. Led in it is a boy with amazing black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes. "Hey, my name's Cari, and you're the boy everyone's been going on about!" I exclaim, he raises his eyes, "What do you mean, everyone's been going on about me, and my names Percy." he says, I smirk "Duh, you're the kid who beat the Minotaur!" I cry rolling my eyes. He grins at me,

"You're a bit of a drama queen aren't you?" he laughs.

I flinch at that, remembering how big brother used to call me that when ever I beat him. I feel a tear leak over my cheek. His face goes red and he pulls himself up "Hey, hey, don't cry, please. I'm sorry if it was something that I said." I smile at his worry, wiping the tear away, "Don't worry, I'm fine," I say smiling wider "But are you, you got hurt pretty bad by the Minotaur?" I ask raising my eyebrows. He grins nodding at me.

"I'm fine. Thanks, and there was another girl, she spoon fed me!" he exclaims his face going red. I smirk, "Oh, yeah, that was my best friend Anna, short for Annabeth. She was like a babysitter," I inform him, laughing as his face goes red, Anna's face doesn't go red. Instead she hits me over the head.

I glare at her and she smirks. "You wanna fight." I ask raising my eyebrows she grins,

"Bring it on bitch!" she replys, I grin.

"I'll go easy on you," I say pretending to be joking, but in actuality I'm one hundred percent serious. She flings herself at me and I grab her hand gently, giggling as she tries to pull free. She glares at me "How in the name of Hades are you doing that!" she yells. I grin in response looking around at Chiron, who's gaping in shock. I let go and she rubs her arms, "All in the name of fun," I say lightly. "How did you do that. I don't suck at fighting, yet you dealt with me as easily as you would a baby!" she yells in embarrassment.

"No, I would have exerted even less pressure to a baby." I say Anna's eyes widen,

"Even less! Your grip was so tight that I couldn't move my arm at all." I look at her calmly.

"Anna, I wish I could explain to you, but I can't, so know this, I'm not your normal human. I'm much stronger than that, just wish I hadn't been banned from fighting." I mutter. Percy grins "I don't care. And can someone please explain what's going on?" he asks, annoyed. I grin and explain all about the gods and demi gods. He looks at me carefully, "So which god's your parent?" he ask, interest obvious.

I look up at the ceiling. Not wanting to have to tell him. "Okay, I'm the odd one out in this camp, because I'm not a demi god. I even have my own room because of it." I explain waiting for his laughter, like always happens.

But this time no laughter comes, "Cari, I may have only just met you, but you're not a freak, you're different, sure, but never a freak. And I'd like to be your friend." I blush happily leaning over and hugging him. He blushes hugging back. I can't help but notice how right it feels. Damn it, I hate Aphrodite.

Annabeth smirks at me and I glare at her. Why does she always have to do that. I mean, why would she make fun of me. I sit by the bed and start to talk to him, "Um, Cari, I hate to have to ask you this, but, the blonde woman, was she Aphrodite?" he asks his face looking very nervous. I blush, what if he heard? "Yes, she is, why you asking?" I say, playing it cool.

"Oh, um, I kinda heard what she said," he whispers. I pale turning around and attempting to run, his hand catches mine before I can go more than one step. I look at him my face down cast. "You hate me, don't you? You think that whatever this prophecy is it's my fault!" I ask feeling as though I'm about to burst into tears.

"NO!" he exclaims, in anger at the thought. My eyes widen hopefully.

"What do you mean, you don't hate me?" I ask hopefully he nods,

"Of course I don't, silly." he laughs as I fling myself at him. Hugging him tightly.

My life is sooo, perfect I can hardly believe it.


	6. a battle fought, a promise made

**I own nothing, this is a bit after the fight, they lost.**

Fuck it. Why does this always happen. I smash my fist into the wall, enjoying the feeling of it cracking beneath my fist. I groan, looking around, so many dead, I hate this, scenes of Namek as a child flash through my mind. I should have fought, I could have stopped this. Damn the gods to hell. I don't care about the deal any more. I look around desperately looking for Percy, I run towards him "Percy, Percy, are you okay?" I ask terror for him clear in my voice.

"I'm fine," he croaks, his voice filled with pain. I grimace. Pulling out my first aid kit and pull out an antiseptic wipe, pushing his hair out of the way of his forehead. I wipe gently. All to aware that the slightest pressure would hurt him. He squeezes my hand as tight as he can, wincing as I wipe the blood away, when I'm finished I wince at the result. There's a long gagged cut on his forehead, where he hit his head as he was flung backwards by Kronos' power. I was the only one not affected.

I know Anna's okay because I managed to grab her before the raw power flung everyone else away, leaving me bent over an unconscious Annabeth, alone, apart from Kronos, he didn't notice me and he left.

I wonder what would have happened if he stayed. If he'd noticed me. I would have crushed him. I feel my anger growing and struggle to contain it. How dare he! In fact I wish he had noticed me, then it would be over!

He will pay, I could crush him with my pinkie. The self assured fool. I stand up, flying into the air, feeling myself turn into a Super Sayian. My body surges with power and I scream into the air. "Kronos, I swear upon my whole family I will avenge the campers who's lives you stole. No place in this universe will be safe for you!" I scream.

I fly to the floor gently. My feet landing elegantly. I hear a groan and look around to see a battered and bruised but alive Annabeth. She sees me and runs towards me "Cari what happened, are you okay?" she yells to me. I nod slowly, feeling the adrenaline the anger had given me leave. She looks around, only now truly seeing the destruction Kronos had caused. I see a tear leak slowly down her face, "He did this, didn't he?" she asks, clearly upset. I nod again unable to speak, "What happened, Cari, I should have been caught in the blast to, but something grabbed me," she says confused.

"I can't explain, Percy's over here," I say gesturing. She walks up slowly. I stumble, and she calls my name. I grunt in response and pull myself strait.

I look into the sky and see a sports car flying down, I grin to myself, Apollo.

I haven't used that much power in years. I feel my legs give way and I fall to the floor, it doesn't help that I haven't slept in two weeks. I feel a hand grab mine and I know instantly that it's Percys.

I smile to myself and drift into a deep sleep.

_I look around knowing that I'm dreaming. Then I see something that seriously creeps me out, a weird green man, Kronos and Frezia. Kronos calls the green man Cell, he's saying something about how he didn't have to bring him back, either of them in fact, _

_but that's not what's freaking me out, what's freaking me out is that this is a demi god dream. I look around, just bloody fabulous, and how the hell is Frezia back._

_He turns suddenly facing me, "It seems we have an uninvited guest." he smiles,_

"_What do you mean?" they both ask at the same time. I glare at him, _

"_Kronos," I nod at him, he smiles at me,_

"_Little Cari, adopted daughter of all of the gods, but not a demi god, how are you here?" he asks insolently. For the second time in one day I want to kill him. "I don't know, but I do know that you're going to be beaten, someday soon hopefully." I grin lazily._

_I see his fist clenching, bullseye! I'm gonna smash him. I grin to myself. Forcing my self awake._

**(this happened while she's sleeping, because she's asleep a lot longer than she seems to be.)**

third person.

The two sixteen year olds run to the gods car, carrying a another girl between them.

They climb in looking around before he takes off.

When they arrive at Olympus they place, Cari on the floor gently.

"What should we do, we're the last campers." asks Percy, his face worried.

"We have had a plan for a long time, although we didn't wish to have to go through with it. As it may be dangerous. Aliens do exist, in fact there are many in Japan. You should go there, to find them, they have saved the world numerous times. Do not tell Cari as any time you mention aliens she goes insane. Good luck on your mission," says Lord Zeus he then goes on to explain exactly where the young demi gods are to go.

"Lord Zeus, please, can I ask something?" asks Percy, nervously, Zeus shifts in his chair,

"So be it, what is it you wish to ask me Jackson, if you will tell me why Cari's unconscious," he agrees, Percy grins "Thank you Lord, I don't know why Cari's in that state. I was unconscious when it happened, I had woke up and then I passed out, I woke up again when she fell, and I grabbed her hand. And please, work with your brothers, you may not want to admit it, but you need each other."

Zeus doesn't look happy at this "I will accept, I shall try to talk with my brothers." he agrees reluctantly.

The demi gods then walk out of the throne room, dragging Cari between them.

They sit down, anticipating her awakening.


	7. home, school and a fight

**An I own nothing, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please review.**

I grin to myself, I'm not sure why we're in Japan, Percy nor Anna will tell me. I grin to myself, Japan, my original home. I grin, everything seems so familiar, but I haven't been to all of the areas and I can't remember the exact location that I used to live in. This most likely isn't it. We rent go to the run-down house that the gods got for us. We choose our beds and go to sleep.

I fall asleep happily, dreaming of the good times.

When I wake up I look around and climb out of bed. I walk into Percys room, holding a glass of water. I smirk tipping it over his head, knowing that when he wakes up he'll be dry. I tip the jug over his head. He wakes up and grins grabbing my hand, he pulls me towards him. "You know that plan was pointless, right?" he asks, smirking

He tweeks my nose, "I love out smarting you, little miss perfect." he laughs.

"I know you do, but we have to go now." I tell him.

"I know, we have to get to school is Annabeth awake?" he asks, I grin,

"No, but I want your help in waking her up, you get the idea." I ask raising my eyebrows cockily, he smirks, nodding, "Course." he smirks, a sparkle in his eye. He starts to get out of bed then stops, "Crap I can't get up, help?" he asks calmly. I smile, the silly idiot, does he expect me to fall for that? I grab his hand tight, when he pulls, trying to pull me on top of him I lean back, he's dragged off of the bed. Unfortunately he lands on me, "Well, I did I think that can be classed as outsmarting you, yet again." he laughs.

"Percy. Get off of me now, we have to go to school!" I yell. Then there's a bang in the room next door and a shriek, within five seconds Anna's at the door and screaming about how we woke her up. Then she notices our position and rolls her eyes, if I was anyone else Anna would have overreacted, but because she trusts me and knows that this is just the way that me and Percy have always been together. I laugh, flinging him off of me,I think I may have used a bit to much strength, I flung him across the room, he stares at me. I grin.

I walk to the bath room and look in the mirror, I freeze, it's I have be late because I have to do something private. I tell them to go on a head and they agree, albeit grudgingly.

It takes me ten minuets to do what I have to, brushing my hair out of my face I beam into the mirror, I walk out of the door and start walking down the street.

I freeze in shock as I catch sight of a familiar looking man with the same hair as I remember Vegeta having, it can't be, I look around him and freeze in shock again, I see a blue haired woman holding onto a purple haired boys hand. It can't be , Bulma, and Trunks, can it?

Vegeta, because I'm sure it's him, looks at me in shock, grabbing my hand, "Your power level, it's astounding, who are you?" he asks, his voice demanding. I glare

"None of your business!" I exclaim, smirking, I pull my hand out of his and slap him, he gapes in shock at my strength, "And ever grab me like that again, and I will kill you, Vegeta," I say. His eyes widen at the fact that I know his name. I whirl around and walk off.

I look around, great I'm lost, Vegeta's here, and I don't have a clue why we came here. I look around for someone to ask where the school is and I see a girl about my age with black hair and blue eyes, I walk up to her slowly, "Um excuse me, do you know where Orange Star High School is, I'm kinda lost?" I ask, she grins,

"Yeah, I go there, you could walk with me if you want, by the way, my name's Videl." she says kindly. I smile gratefully. "Thanks, my name's Cari," I tell her. She grins and we talk as we walk, she tells me about her friends at the school and says that if me and my friends want to, we can sit with her friends, I smile and agree I really like her, then we go on to talk about boys, "My boyfriend is imaginary." I explain, she grins,

"I don't have a boyfriend either. By the way you and your friends aren't the only new kids" she smiles happily.

"Thanks, you just made me feel better." I say, "Do you know the other new kids name?" I ask calmly. She shakes her head and I grin. "By the way, did you hear what happened this morning, a bank was being robbed, I'm supposed to help with that sort of thing, but this boy our age stopped it, wanna help me figure out who it is?" she asks kindly, I nod and she describes him to me. I can't help but think of a super Saiyan.

When we get there we split up. I grin proudly meeting up with Anna and Percy, telling them that I have a space to sit.

We head to class and we're late, Anna and Percy walk in, and I freeze in shock before I even take a step in the door. I hear a table being flung over, but by this time I'm already running, faster than the speed of light.

One thought is spinning through my mind, how's he back! How is Frezia alive! I knew it through the dream, but I wished it wasn't so.

I fly through the air climbing through the trees, swinging from branch to branch.

When I get there I peer through the branches, I can see him standing there, just looking around. I grin dropping from the tree, "You're the girl, from the photo, you look familiar," he says I grin,

"I'm a _lot _more than that," I grin "And you recognise me because we've met before," I finish. He raises his eyebrow, "And how have we met before?" he asks confused,

"Well, my name's Cari, my big brothers name's Goku," I reply enjoying the way his face goes from confused to stunned to terrified. Then it goes smug, "Well, he won't be here any time soon," he says, I freeze, "And why exactly is that?" I ask icily. He grins "Don't you know, Cell killed him," I freeze, no he can't be gone, he just can't! I fling a lightning bolt and some fire at him and watch him fall to the ground. I turn around, tears filling my eyes, then I feel a pain in my chest, when I look down I see a whole. And I see blood. My legs give way and I gasp in pain, I hear a voice screaming my name, and when my vision clears I can see a boy my age thumbing in his pocket.

I distantly realise that it's Gohan. He shoves a senzu bean into my mouth. I swallow it gratefully.

Groaning as my skin knits back together.

Once it's done I sit up groaning, "Ow, that bloody kills!" I exclaim. He grunts

"Be careful, you're gonna be quite weak, Cari." he smiles and I open my arms to him,

"Come and hug your old Aunt then," I laugh.

He grins "More like carry you to my house to stop your pain, we have more senzu beans." he explains. He lifts me up gently, I frown

"What about my friends!" I exclaim. He smirks,

"We can invite them around later, they are the new kids, right?" he asks. I nod slowly,

I grin to myself, then I feel pain, big brother! I try to sit up but Gohan pushes me down. "We're going to go to mine. Now!"

I kick him and curl into a ball. Crying in pain. I feel a pair of hands gently tilt my head. I gape in shock, it can't be, but it has to be, Goku, big brother! I gasp wrapping my arms around him. He picks me up and I bury my head into him. Eventually he puts me down.

"Gohan, are you to old for a hug or not?" he asks grinning. Gohan smiles lightly .

"I think I can have one last hug, just don't tell mum," he laughs and I groan,

"That's no joke, is she still as insane as ever?" I ask shivering. He grins nodding, Gokus eyes widen. Before he opens his arms and hugs Gohan. I stand up smirking. Ow ow, this hurts. Goku frowns letting go of Gohan and picking me up.

I giggle slightly "You don't have to carry me ya know!" I laugh. He grins,

"Yes I do, but, you're the girl of honour, you just beat Frezia by yourself. But I don't know how he came back," he says, I grunt,

"He was wished back." I mutter, closing my eyes, "I have a lot to tell you," I say. Goku frowns at me.

"Greek Gods exist, they also have half human children. They blessed me, and I've been living at camp," I start. Going into a long explanation of all of the things that have happened.

After this I stop talking, feeling tired. I fall unconscious.


	8. revelations

**I own nothing. Hope you liked last chapter, review.**

I groan, my eyes fluttering open. I look around, seeing Gohan peeking through the door. "You're awake finally, it been days, here's the senzu bean." he chucks it at me and I catch it with my mouth, chewing it quickly then jumping out of bed. I quickly pull on some clothes that were obviously brought especially for me. I grin running down stairs.

I run into the kitchen saying by to big brother, he calls for me to stop "Wait a sec Cari, do you wanna move in here, your friends can to, if they want to, Gohan told me about them. What do you say then?" he asks I nod happily. He hugs me then I run out and jump into the air, catching up with Gohan quickly. He grins at me, "Still as fast as ever," I grin

"Yep, race ya to school," I smirk, he frowns at me. And then a grin splits his face open. We nod at each other.

I land on the roof a full five seconds ahead of Gohan. He changes out of his Saiyaman costume, and I freeze staring up at us is Videl. I poke Gohan and point to Videl. He spins around in shock. She grins, "Gohan, the great Saiyaman, and Cari knows him. This is brilliant. I get to tell everyone." I glare "Don't you dare, he's keeping it secret for the family!" I exclaim. She smirks,

"Fine I won't tell, but on one condition. Both of you fight in the world tournament, and teach me how to fly," he says. I groan to myself. How fucked up, she's bribing us.

Damn.

I nod at the same time as Gohan does, "We'll both teach you, Gohan may be good, but as I proved in our race. I'm better." he growls at me.

"You wanna fight, I'll thrash you." he boasts. I giggle.

"Just wondering how much gravity have you trained in?" I ask he shrugs.

"The same amount as dad, I think," he guesses. I smirk.

"So about one hundred, two hundred. Where as with me. Ten, thousand." he gapes falling over. I giggle. Running ahead of them . I wait for them to catch up with me.

"I think that you two should go in first, then I can make my grand entrance." I grin bowing elegantly. Gohan hits me over the head and I grin, slapping him on the back. Sending him sprawling.

I giggle and listen at the classroom door. "Gohan, Videl. You're late again I see. Have either of you seen the new girl. Or is she truanting again today?" the teacher asks. I growl, bursting into the classroom, "I wasn't truanting. I was unable to come because of unfortunate circumstances. But as you can see, I'm here now." I growl. Again. Walking to Percy and sitting next to him. Once the lesson starts I whisper to him that we have a place to stay and when school ends I'll take him and Anna there.

The day passes slowly each second like a thousand knives attempting to kill me, but failing. I _need _to talk to them.

When the end comes I run out of the school dragging Anna and Percy with me. I take them to a private spot. I look at them gravely, "We only have a few minuets on our own so lets make it quick, "Why are we here? I need to know!" I exclaim. They exchange glances and nod.

"Okay, we need help in the fight against Kronos. We need aliens," at this I fall to the floor and start to cry in exasperation. Percy gapes. Grabbing me up and asking what's wrong. I groan. Hitting him gently, "The gods are sooo stupid, why ban me from fighting! They could have just asked." I burst out laughing, the bastard who killed my big brother's back because the gods were blind to the fact I'm not human.

Percy raises his eyebrows. I grunt "I'll explain later," I burst out laughing, "By the way, I found us a place to stay." I giggle, and I grab their hands. Dragging them into the air. Laughing as they scream.

When we get home I can hear big brother complaining about having no one to fight. Leaving Percy and Anna to get their ground legs again I run inside, to find Gohan and Videl chatting with Chichi and Goku. I notice that Gohan and Videl are holding hands. And they way Chichi keeps glancing at them I think she has to.

"Hey. I'm home. And I brought my friends." I say Videl smirks,

"Do you have your imaginary boyfriend with you?"

"Thank you very much Videl, hows your boyfriend doing?" I asks staring pointedly at their hands. She blushes letting go quickly.

I look to big brother and see him staring at Percy. I groan, "Big brother, I don't have a boyfriend." I tell him.

Percys eyes widen. "Big brother?" he asks I groan.

"Long story. Tell you in a minuet." I say. I hear a knock on the door and Goku runs out to get it. I hear a scream and a thump. Five seconds late Vegeta comes in carrying an unconscious Bulma and having little Trunks walking in behind them. With big brother coming in last scratching his head.

"I wanted to warn you that there's a very strong girl in the area that some how knows my name. So be aware, and how the hell are you back!" he yells. While staring at Goku. I grin and walk up to him,

"Hey Vegeta. A bit slow aren't you?" I ask. Goku bursts out laughing and Vegeta glares at me in annoyance, "Who are you?" he yells in frustration. I pout.

"I thought you'd be glad to see me Vegeta, but then again, you're only glad to see me and big brother when you're fighting us." I laugh. His eyes widen in recognition.

"You. What are you doing here? I can't believe this, every time I get stronger you and Goku are always one step ahead!" he yells in annoyance. I grin,

"So you _do_ remember me. I have an ideal. Lets fight!" I giggle as he grins and nods, at this point Percy interrupts us "Cari, you're banned from fighting remember!" he groans as I shrug my shoulders and turn around. Vegeta however found this quite hilarious.

"You, you were ba,ba,banned from fighting?" he asks laughing. I growl, flinging myself at him. I hear Percy gasp as we fly out of the, luckily open, window. He grins, "Finally a decent challenge." I nod at him, conserving energy. We begin to fight, each punch as hard as possible. I grin "Vegeta, what's the most gravity you've trained in?" I ask smirking, he grins,

"Glad you asked five hundred times." he says smirking. I grin and I can hear Gohan pissing himself laughing. "Vegeta, prepare to get thrashed. Because you're completely fucked. I've trained in a lot more than that." I burst out. Giggling.

He freezes "How much more Cari?" he asks carefully. I smirk again as Gohan stifles his laughter long enough to whisper to Goku the reason he's laughing. "Vegeta. You're fucked! I've trained in ten _thousand _times!" when I say this he falls to the ground in shock, "I take it you're giving up then." I say. He groans,

"No, I don't give up!"

"Fine, the truth is, I'm afraid of Chichi. And you're insane not to be." I explain, before walking in and collapsing on the sofa. Laughing loudly. "come on guys, make yourself at home," I call to Anna and Percy.

Goku laughs at this. I grin, "Goku. I wanna go and see Kami is that okay with you?" I ask. Standing up again. He freezes. "Easier said than done. Kami and Piccolo reunited to fight the androids. The guardian's Dende now." I grin.

"Okay. But were they really that tough?" I ask. He nods closing his eyes, and Gohan stands up and walks out of the room. I shrug my shoulders. Using instant transmission to get myself to Kami, no Dende's lookout. When I arrive I see Piccolo leaning against the wall talking to Dende.

"Hey guys. Its me Cari." I say giggling as they jump.

"Wow, you've grown up. I can remember when you were just a kid." he says smiling. "Ah yes. The day you set Gokus hair on fire, that was the best day of the training." he smirks, teasing me. My face goes red, "That was _sooo_ not my fault! You scared me half way through the Kamehameha wave!" I exclaim. He laughs.

I look at Dende and smile, "You're all growed up." he smiles nodding and then hugging me. Within five minuets I've manage to persuade them to come with me back to the house.

When we arrive I hear Percy yelling, asking where I was and what the hell I'd done. I grin walking in, "Jeesh Seaweed brain cool it, I'm back!" he spins around and grins at me, then he sees Piccolo and Dende, his mouth drops open in shock, "Aliens. Yes, we've got aliens!" he starts whooping and screaming in happiness, "YES! WE DID IT!" I grin, if only I had known how happy he would be, I would have told him long ago. "Idiot head, stop cheering. I told you you should have told me the mission. I could have shortened it." he looks at me confused,

"Cari, how do you know these aliens, and how could you have shortened the mission?" he asks, obviously confused. I groan, "Are you blind, I told you I was different the day I met you, I'm one of them. An alien, as is Goku and Vegeta, Gohan Goten and Trunks are half alien." I explain. He freezes, "What race are you then?" he asks. I groan,

"Well, if you want to get technical I'm a Saiyan." I pronounce proudly. Percy's face pales and he steps back, "But aren't Saiyans supposed to be evil, that's what the gods told us." he say looking confused and afraid.

"Oh! They're so stupid! We're not evil, lots of us _were, _but we are not." I say, annoyed. He frowns, "What do you mean, _were_?" he asks I sigh, so many questions, so little time.

"There are only six people with Saiyan blood left, and they're all in this room. Also the ones in this room, well three of us, have saved the universe numerous times, dunno about Vegeta Trunks and Goten." I explain. All of a sudden I get a pain in my head, it's excruciating! I collapse and I can hear everyone crowding around me and asking if I'm okay. It's not long till I'm sucked into an all to familiar scene, the only difference, I'm not sleeping.

"_Who killed Frezia!" yells Kronos, anger obvious. Cell, who must be the one who killed big brother, grunts, "If I had to guess who killed him, I would say it was one of those Sayian runts I told you about." he guesses, and he wins the prize for the brightest idiot in the galaxy!_

"_Well, we must find them, and kill them, Frezias ghost should be arriving soon, he can tell us which one did it, so they will be easier to track down."_

"_Yes I agree, although if I had to take a guess, I would say Gohan over Vegeta, he was the one who beat me at the call games, and they're the last ones left, last time I checked, except for the child, Trunks." Cell says, I wonder what the Cell games are..._

_All of a sudden the ghost of Frezia appears, "You must find the one who did this to me and kill her." how nice, and those are the first word he speaks, I might just cry._

_Cell frowns "Her, are you saying it's not a Sayian who did this to you?" he ask, confused, I roll my eyes from the shadows. Of course he isn't you don't know about every living Sayian._

"_No, it was defiantly a Sayian, one you have never met." he turns to Kronos. "Although I believe you have met her, you showed the picture of her. Her name is Cari, and she's much stronger than her big brother, Goku." at that Cell freezes._

"_Wait a moment, are you saying the adopted daughter of all of the gods, the only child in the history of the earth to be blessed by all of them, is an alien?" asks Kronos in shock. Frezia nods, rolling his eyes. _

_All of a sudden Kronos senses my presence, "You! I know where you are, you're with your big brother, and guess what, Cell knows where he lives, so I'll be seeing you shortly." he laughs evilly as I'm jolted out of the vision._

It takes a minuet for my eyes to adjust, and when they do I sit up strait in shock.

"FUCK!" I yell.

Percy jumps back in shock as I dart towards big bro.

"You know the dude I told you about, well he's coming, and guess what, he has a friend!" I shriek in annoyance. He gapes.

"Cari, calm down, I though you said you could take him no problem." he says, brushing some hair out of my face I close my eyes.

"Big bro, there's a problem, he has a friend, I think you've met him." I tell him, he frowns and opens his mouth to talk. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Big bro, it's this dude, I think its name was Cell." I tell him, biting my lip as every one in the room except for me Anna and Percy pales. Videl's the first to talk.

"You've gotta be joking, it'll be like the Cell games all over, by the way, does anyone acctually know who really beat Cell?" she ask Gohan blushes.

"Videl, who does everyone think beat Cell?" asks big bro after a moments pause.

"Most people think that my dad did, but I just don't believe that, I mean, I think he's a poser." she explains. Gohan laughs quietly.

"Dad, her dad's Hercule Satan." he tells him. I frown.

"Gohan, who's he?" I asks, big bro just starts laughing.

"Videl, you're right, your dad was no match for Cell, it was the delivery boy." he laughs and I look at him confused, he winks.

"What! A kid killed Cell!" she yells, Goku smirks and Vegeta scowls.

"Not just any kid, a kid who happens to be in this room." he laughs. Her eyes fall on Gohan. I groan.

"Big bro, I'm bored, so I'm gonna go on a walk." I tell him, simply hopping out of the window. I walk into the woods and frown, who's energy signal is that?

I fly quickly, landing by a familiar time machine. I laugh, it can't be Mari Trunks can it?


	9. haitus

**I appologise but recently my life has been crazy, my great nan, who was more like a nan to me died of lung cancer, and I'd been helping look after her beforehand, I've also just been really busy with exams and lost inspiration for all of my stories, so I'm putting them on haitus, if anyone wants to then they can continue with my storys as long as they ask and give me credit for the general ideas.**

**I am really sorry, and I know it may seem like I'm trying to make excuses, but my stories weren't that good and I just can't seem to write any more of them.**


End file.
